


Danger

by meganramirez



Series: Cupid's Palace [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, supernatural/heroes of olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's Coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

Nico

"Rachel, as much as I love you," Nico braced himself against the wall as the maze shook, "You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"A monster."

"That helps. Well, Cupid. This has all been very lovely, but right now, we need to go. I was kind of in the middle of something, and I really want to get back to that. We all do."

"Actually, we kind of wanted to find out what happened here," Sam said.

"Shut up Sam and let the kid talk," Dean said and Sam kept quiet. "So, let's talk things out?" NIco hoped. The shaking stopped and he calmed down.

"NOpe," Cupid said and Nico sighed, "Until you confess."

"I already confessed. It was an embarrassing confession at that."

"No. Not you. Dean."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Why have you never returned to them? Ben and Lisa? They wait for you. They need you, Dean. She dreams of you with her. Ben dreams of you helping him. Why have you never returned?"

"Dean, don't listen. Cupid is tempting you. Love is-"

"Untouchable," Nico whispered and looked at Dean, "You can answer if you want, but I can help us get out of here. You don't have to answer." "I don't," Dean said and looked at Nico, "Lead the way."

"Come on Nico. Let the man talk. I bet Sam has wanted to know," Cupid said.

"NO, i haven't," Sam said, "Go on, NIco."

"Okay," NIco went up to Annabeth, and led the way.

 

Nico is not like his sister. He sees dead people. Not underground. _It would really help if Hazel was here right now._ But Hazel was with Frank on a date, probably not even realizing that NIco was gone, unless Will mentioned Nico's disappearance to them. But NIco could sense the eras that the bodies in the earth around him were buried in. The one that Percy was walking over? Buried in the 1980's. They were close. Nico stopped at a cross road and put his hand on the ground, sensing the bodies. The Path to the left had bodies from the Victorian Era. The right had more 80's. The path in front had later bodies, so he took that path.

"Nico watch out!" Rachel yelled and he felt Annabeth grab him and duck, an ax barely  missing their heads.

"That was close," he said and stood up, "But something tells me."

ROOOAAAR!

"Aw centaur dung," Percy said, and Nico turned around, seeing...oh my gods, that was a big hydra, "Run!"

"We can't fight that thing?" Dean asked.

"You don't want to!" Leo said and ran. Soon everyone else was running and Nico was afraid taht everyone was getting lost, so he used his power, but felt himself weakening. He could basically hear Will saying to rest, which he so wanted, but couldn't, because everyone was depending on him.

"We're almost out!" Nico said and suddenly, he hit a dead end, "No." He hit the wall. "No. No. No! The outside is right there!"

"That's because in the maze of love, one can never escape," He heard Cupid, and was just about ready to punch that ass hole in his attractive face.

"You know what Cupid? I am _so_ tired of your godsdamned love analogies. Leave us alone? You're mom should be the one torturing us! You'r just a fat, naked baby with a bow and and ego the size of Mount Olympus. Shut the Hades up!" NIco yelled, adn everything went silent.

"Damn son! It's about time someone knocked osme sense in tah ass hole."

NIco looked at the direction of the voicce and saw his father, Hades, in black armor.

"Father. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you can't control earth, but i can, so...here," Hades waved his hadn adn the dirt taht blocked their freedom was swept away, "THere you go. And I will take these mortals to their homes."

"REally?" Dean asked and Hades nodded, "THanks."

Dean walked towards teh exit.

"I would-"

Dean fell out yelling.

"Wait until i made a staircase," Hades said and winced when he heard Dean land, "He'll be okay. It was only seven feet."

"Thanks. Really," NIco said and stepped out of the way, "What aboutthe hydra?"

"Don't ask about the monster," Leo said and aran out. Everyone else followed, adn Nico saw that the humans were gone.

"See you, son," Hades said and disappeared in black smoke. Nico smiled and jumped out of the maze.

 

"Well, if you guys ever need help, call us," Sam said, and handed Percy a piece of paper, "ANd we would really like to learn all about demigods, so...yeah."

"We'll call you," Leo said and raised his hadn, "One problem."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"How are we going to get home?"

"Leave that to me," a woman's voice said, and Nico first thought _Hera,_ but when he turned around, it wasn't her. it was Athena in a white greek toga.

"Athena?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"You fought the temptation, Dean Winchester. GReat Job. Now, i must take my daughter and her friends home."

"Cool," Leo said.

"Nico. NIce job getting us out of there. Thanks," Sam said and held his fist out. NIco bumped it and watched the two brothers walk away after a quick farewell.

"Come, demigods. Time to go home," Athena said and a warm yellow light enveloped around them, taking them to Camp Half Blood.


End file.
